


and the one after that

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Immortality, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Daichi’s seventeen when he truly and completely remembers him and ascertains that indeed, he does know him. By now, he’s reaping the benefits of having most of his memories intact in one aspect of his previous life (this being a result of winning some kind of lottery in the Soul Dimension, and he happened to be the lucky 750th soul to be reincarnated that time) and so he remembers the promise his immortal lover made on his premature deathbed.Daichi’s eighteen when he finds him and they meet again.-----For KuroDai Week 2019 Day 2: immortality|reincarnation





	and the one after that

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt by [writing-prompt-s](https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/180836603736/you-live-in-a-world-where-reincarnation-is-common): 
> 
>  
> 
> _You live in a world where reincarnation is common and expected, but it cannot happen unless your past life has faded from living memory. Last time you were alive, you fell in love with an immortal who swore they would never forget you._
> 
>  
> 
> _You have just been reincarnated._
> 
>  
> 
> Apologies for any errors! Enjoy!

“Hello, Soul 419389,” the Designation Officer who’s taken the physical appearance of a girl with brown, pixie cut hair and shining brown eyes greets the soul with a wide smile. She stands out in the white vastness of the void, and while the soul knows that they’re not the only ones existing in this plane, judging from the faint voices and clicking of keyboards, they seem to be left alone in their own space.

 

“Ah yeah, hello.” They respond unsurely, still hesitant if the office had summoned the correct soul. They ask Yui -the name of the officer as per her nametag- just so.

 

She hums in affirmation. “The system is never wrong, Soul 419389. You wouldn’t have been summoned if that was the case.” She shrugs matter-of-factly, but pulls up their file all the same and scans the information about their past life.

 

“Yep. You are due for reincarnation. Though I must say, it did take a while for the memories of you to fade. Someone must have been singing songs or telling tales about you. Which is understandable because, ooh,” she makes an impressed face at them, “what you did in your previous life is a stuff of legends. Too bad it stopped being passed down,” she rambles, eyes continuously skimming over the floating screen. Then “Oh. _Oh_ …” she says and looks at them with a frown, something akin to pity. The soul looks at her in slight alarm.

 

Yui shakes her head and forces a smile. “It happens. Natural decaying as explained by psychology and all that. Nothing to worry about.”

 

“How long has it been? A century?” If they had fingernails, they would be biting down on it now.

 

“More or less. That’s still a long time to be remembered, so don’t feel bad.” Yui replies.

 

The soul doesn’t mention that being summoned now and due for reincarnation is what’s bad. They don’t know if they should feel flattered or insulted. There’s also worry over the prospect of the unthinkable happening.

 

“Anyway, you’re here and your past life’s gone from memory so…” she pulls a clear tablet and hands it over to them. “You can fill up the Preference Checklist while I calculate your karma points and evaluate your placement in the Spectrum based on your previous life records.”

 

They take the tablet and do as they’re told, and hands it back over to Yui after a few minutes. Yui swipes at the tablet and their answers are integrated to the evaluation on screen. They watch as the floating screen take the form of a slot machine and starts spinning, fascinated and a little anxious as it figures out the life they’re going to live this time. The rapid spinning stops and finally lands on the winning combination.

 

Yui presses a button and three pages of pristine white papers come out from the side of the slot machine.

 

“Here’s the basic information of the family you’re going to be born into, and a rough outline of the course of this life.” Yui says, giving them the papers, which they took with hesitance. “The second page is the list of all qualities and idiosyncrasies you’re recommended to have to navigate it. The last one is a list of helpful experiences and memories from your past life that will come to you as ‘déjà vu’ or ‘prophetic dreams’ once you’re at the appropriate age to know about them, all of which can be chosen by you. You have 24 hours to study and decide and just come back tomorrow with that for your deployment. Do you have any questions?”

 

They roll the paper for better grasp and shakes their head. “I’m good, thank you.”

 

“Alright. If there’s nothing else, then good luck, Soul 419389.”

 

\-----

 

Daichi’s fifteen when he first dreamt of the back of a man he doesn’t know, but feels like he does.

 

Daichi’s sixteen when he learns of a name that came along with that.

 

Daichi’s seventeen when he truly and completely remembers him and ascertains that indeed, he does know him. By now, he’s reaping the benefits of having most of his memories intact in one aspect of his previous life (this being a result of winning some kind of lottery in the Soul Dimension, and he happened to be the lucky 750th soul to be reincarnated that time) and so he remembers the promise his immortal lover made on his premature deathbed.

 

Daichi’s eighteen when he finds him and they meet again.

 

His name is different now, goes by the name Kuroo Tetsurou. Daichi thinks it suits him, better than the one he’d used before. He hopes that Kuroo will find his new identity now as something that suits him too.

 

He also looks a bit different than the last time he remembers. And by different he means ridiculous. A lifetime spent on a progressing civilization, jumping from place to place every decade or so to avoid suspicion and he chooses to have a sentient hairstyle, so alive it’s messy on top of his head. Then again, some part of his life force probably goes to maintaining that style, that or it sucks it out of him.

 

Daichi isn’t sure. Kuroo isn’t either. Nevertheless, he still likes raking his fingers through its soft strands and Daichi likes that Kuroo lets him despite teasing him about it.

 

He’s also the same.

 

The timeless beauty and charisma that caught Daichi’s eyes and attention back then.

 

The smile-smirk he’s got patent down and should probably have trademarked.

 

The amber eyes that can see straight down his soul, eyes that recognize him even in his new body, because it’s never been the one on the outside that he looks at but the inside, the essence.

 

The sharp mind that forced itself to forget about their previous love, willfully forgetting about his promise, because damn it he wants to have another go at love with him again.

 

The heart that still loves, that never stopped loving him and longed for him for years and years.

 

The soul that Daichi’s soul chose to spend this life, the next one, and the one after that, with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
